


Melody of the Heart

by Spades_T



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades_T/pseuds/Spades_T
Summary: She came to the bar for some distraction, and found some love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

The Rowdy Raven, a seedy little bar in the south side of Vesvuvia. Alhora has first come seeking a distraction, but now, she comes every few nights to sing for the bars equally as rowdy patrons. 

Tonight was the same as any other, she came in, set up her stage, and settled in. She smoothed down her dress before starting to sing. A sweet melody fell from her lips and her hips slowly started to sway with the songs seductive theme. 

It was the song she usually sang, it always ended the same, with the men, and even a few women, hooting and hollering for an encore. She heard the crowds cheering and singing along, she allowed her red painted lips to curl up into a smirk and her waist length hair swished softly as she got even more into the song. 

Julian came in for a drink, as usual, in his usual spot. A small booth in a relatively secluded corner, in front of him his usual drink, a salty bitters. 

The bar was more packed than usual, and he noticed a woman moving some chairs and tables to make space at the front. The half-drunk gentleman next to him started speaking quite loudly next to him, 

“Ah she’s-“ a hiccup, “here to sing again.” He flung his drink around and giggled in excitement. 

Julian raised an eyebrow, “who is she?”

The drunken man sat up speedily and almost threw up, before continuing his slurred talking,   
“You’ve never seen ‘Er ‘fore?” He hiccuped again, “she’s called the songbird, ‘er singin is so perty~” 

He stopped taking, dazed and let his head rest on the table to watch her. 

Julian thought to himself,   
‘The song bird eh?’  
He silently lifted his drink and watched her as she began to sing, she wore a form fitting red dress, that hugged every curve. 

He studied the way her hips moved with the tune of the song, the small bit of a belly she had, and the way her slightly curled golden-brown hair moved around her with every slow movement. He was enchanted, he wanted to kiss her delicious red lips, tangle his hair in her thick mane of hairs and rest his hands on her full hips. 

As soon as her song ended she strolled it the bar for a drink. He followed after her intent on seducing her.

She heard a voice over her shoulder,

“A drink please.” 

She could tell it was directed at the bartender, a lovely old woman who pays for her singing with free drinks and “a room if she ever needs one”. 

She looked to her side at the man, a new face, 

‘And certainly a lovely one’ she chuckled mentally.

She studied Julian over her drink, just as he had her and she watched him look over at her and smirk seductively. She smiled right back,   
“Hello.”

He spoke again, letting his sultry voice wash over her, “that was lovely singing you did, quite enchanting.” He left some emphasis on enchanting. She bit her lip in anticipation, smiling at him again.   
“It’s something I enjoy.” 

He smiled wide, “what else do you enjoy”, a small bit of mirth in his eyes.

She giggled at his joke and spoke seductively in retort, “why don’t I show you.” With a wink, she took another sip of her drink and watched his face light up in a blush as he leaned closer to her and spoke again,   
“please, do.”

She blushed as well and set down her drink before standing, feeling her dress fall back around her ankles and grabbed his hand. 

She was giddy with excitement as she lead him to the back room, the bartender smiled at her knowingly and she blushed in response before tucking into the back room with Julian. 

As soon as they made it into the little, slightly darkened room, his hands wrapped around her waist. she felt him nip and place kisses all over her neck, she hastily locked the door and turned in his groping hands to tangle her hands in his hair and kiss him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip slightly and making him growl. She placed her hand on the door behind her back and placed a hidden sound proofing spell on the room before pulling back from his lips for a moment and wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders. 

Her stopped for a moment to speak, pulling back in her arms softly and clasping his hands together at her back to keep at her in her blue eyes.

“Before we start, I haven’t been entirely as honest with my name.” He blushed softly and looked to the left. he had never even thought of telling anyone his actual name before but something about her made him want to her her scream his name, his actual name. 

She smiled indulgently at him and put her hand on his cheek softly to turn his head towards her gently, “that’s alright,”  
He blushed, “it’s actually, Ilya.”   
She smiled, “Ilya, I like it. My name isn’t The songbird of course, it’s Alhora.”  
She smiled widely and blushed softly.

“Alhora.” He rolled the words on his tongue and smiled, “I like that name.”  
She blushed again and dove back in to kiss him again.

She bit his lip suddenly, he growled and dove for her throat, she moaned deeply at the feeling of his soft lips against the skin of her neck. he picked her up by her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist before carrying her to the edge of the plush bed and laying her down flat on her back. As soon as she plopped down on the bed she let out a whoosh of air and giggled softly at his debauched look. 

His shirt was slightly open, exposing is muscled chest and the soft hairs trailing down his stomach to below his pants, she bit her lip wanting to see more. She let her hungry hands sweep over his chest, teasingly down his stomach and too the waistband of his black pants, she looked in his grey eye and blushed deeply. 

He was biting his lip and she could see the needy look him his eye. deciding to tease him further, she brushed her fingers softly over his waist and around the bulge growing at his crotch, he let out a strangled noise and spoke in a begging tone, 

“Please-”

“Please what?” She spoke in soft teasing voice, and palmed his bulge softly. 

He let out a choked moan, and growled before diving forward to start stripping her dress off of her to get to her breasts, she squealed and broke off into a moan as he latched onto her chest, sucking and nipping on each soft breast. 

She continued stripping him of his clothes, pulling off his shirt first with him stopping his attention at her breasts for a moment to get his arms out of it before diving back. 

He started making his way down her stomach, looking at her face as he licked and kissed down the soft skin, pulling the dress even further down and off of her. As soon as he made it to her center he started teasingly stroking it, feeling her get even wetter. He devoured each and every moan and whimper as he watched her palm her own breasts and soon she was begging for more,

“Please, Ily -ah!”

She cried out softly as he suddenly stuck his fingers deep inside of her at the sound of his name leaving her lips. He pulled back up to kiss her hard and hungrily and she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling slightly, which made him moan softly. His fingers pumped even harder and faster inside of her as he brought his thumb up to tease her clit, which made her scream into the room, crying for more. 

She came soon after and sat up on shaky legs to push him onto his back and swing her legs around his waist. She immediately started untying the ties of his pants, hungry for the feel of her lips wrapped around his cock. 

As soon as he was free from the confines of his pants, he sucked in a breath and felt her hands wrap around him, stroking him softly. She licked her lips hungrily and dove in to taste his pre-cum on her tongue. She moaned at the salty taste and started bobbing her head, feeling his hands tangle in her hair and pull softly as he started to throb. 

He moaned and shakily spoke, “please- Alhora, I cant last much longer.” He pulled her back up to him and she grinned at his debouched face, his cheeks were a deep red, his hair stuck to his forehead and his pupils were heavily dilated.

She immediately sat back down over his hips and rubbed her wet center on him and watched him bite his lip. Her cheeks lit up red and she chocked back a moan as he rubbed against her sensitive clit. He suddenly flipped her over and pushed in softly, they both cried out.

“Please- gods Ilya- move please.” She closed her eyes and felt her pussy tighten around him as he moaned deeply and started soft slow movements, just enjoying the feel of her wet pussy. Before he picked up his speed and his hips were snapping up into hers. 

She moaned and panted at the feeling of him pounding inside of her, she felt his hand snake down her stomach and to her clit, he started panting and stroking her clit in time with his even thrusts. 

She cried out and bit onto his shoulder as she cane leaving a nice dark bite mark as her pussy tightened around his cock repeatedly. He came soon afterwards, filling her with thick spurts of cum. He let out a deep moan and slowly pulled out. She whimpered at the loss and he pulled her close to his chest.

Both feeling drowsy, Julian turned to her and smiled fondly before kissing her on the lips gently and slowly. 

They both fell asleep cuddled close to each other. 

 

Alhora woke up in the middle of the night, right before dawn. The light of the rising sun wasn’t shining yet and it was peaceful. She sighed silently and studied Julian’s face, in his sleep he looked youthful, his chest rose and fell softly with each breath, a soft snore escaping him. 

She giggled silently and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before slipping out of his arms and standing to get dressed. She wrote him a quick letter, placed a red kiss to the bottom of it and placed it on the nightstand, before pulling her traveling cloak around her and leaving out the back door. 

She was careful to be silent as she sneaked back into the shop she shared with Arsa. She made some tea, a special kind that stops any life that may be forming inside of her, she grimaced at the bitter taste and cleaned up her cup before creeping back up stairs. She listened for the quiet snores of Arsa before creeping back into her room and falling to bed, exhausted. 

The last thing she thought of before falling asleep was Julian’s grey eye and soft smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

When Julian awoke he first noticed the absence of warmth next to him, and then the incessant banging at the bedroom door. He stood quickly and pulled his clothes on sloppily before rushing to open the door. In front of him stood an old woman, he heard her complaining, 

“Alhora, I know I owe you for singing and all but I do have other custome- Oh!” She stopped speaking as she saw his flushed face, “ah did she leave you here Julian?” 

He stuttered, “uh, I guess so.” He blushed deeply. The old woman mumbled something to herself about ‘disrespectful girl’ and some other unintelligible things, “well don’t forget to get your things before leaving.” He nodded at her and turned to get his jacket from where it lay thrown on the floor next to the bed. 

As he stood he noticed a note laying on the table, a big red kiss on the front of the folded paper. He smiled fondly and opened it to start reading.

Dear Ilya,

I’m sorry for leaving you alone,  
But I had too, I hope you understand.  
I do hope we can meet again sometime.  
Kisses.

\- Alhora.

He smiled as he read her curled script. He stuffed her note into his jacket pocket and left the bar.

Alhora awoke to sunlight streaming through her window and onto her face, she groaned and sat up. She felt the twinge between her legs and blushed deeply at the memory of the night before. 

‘Get yourself together!’ She thought, and stood, getting dressed in her usual red corset, white billowy shirt, brown pants and black boots. She tied her purple scarf around her waist and walked down the stairs following the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. 

Arsa looked over his shoulder at her from where he was cooking,

“Good morning, Alhora!” He smiled cheerily. 

She smiled back and sat in the kitchen chair, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs. Arsa turned around cherry as ever and placed a plate of food in front of her. 

She dug in and he joined her. Faust slithered onto the table and Alhora strokes her back slightly before standing to wash her dishes. She heard arsa clear his throat,  
“I- uh- have to go on another journey.” 

She turned around and frowned, “another one? But you’ve just come back for barely a week.” She crosses her arms and he gulped blushing in guilt. 

He suddenly brightens up, “hey! How about this, we can walk around town and spend time together before I leave tonight.” 

She sighed, “that does sound nice I suppose.” 

He grinned and Faust curled around his shoulders. “Then get ready to go!” 

She smiled fondly at him and pulled on a thin jacket and braided her long hair. He joined her shortly after with a bag slung around his shoulder. 

They headed into town and stopped to get some bread from the baker. The sweet smells of bread wafting around them as they talked over some tea, enjoying the taste of the pumpkin flavored bread. 

The afternoon rolled around and they headed back to the shop. The rest of the day was slow, with only a few customers looking for guidance with love or family issues. 

Soon the day turned to night and Arsa prepared to leave. 

“I’ll miss you.” He looked guilty.

“I know you will Arsa.” Alhora smiled reassuringly at him.

He blushed, “how about you give me a reading before I leave?” He smiled and handed her his cards, “here, a gift.”

“Really?” She was surprised, blushing she spoke again, “thank you.” 

He smiled, “read them for me would you?”

She grinned mischievously, “because I’m so good at it?”

He laughed, “let’s test that.”

They headed into the small back room and settled into the soft plush seats. Alhora set out the cards, shuffled them expertly and pulled three out of the deck. 

She flipped over the top right card,

The High Priestess.

Alhora focuses on the high priestesses words and starts speaking. 

“She says that you must listen to her, she says you’ve forsaken her Arsa, if you don’t listen to her-“ they’re both shaken from their revere by sharp knocking at the door.

She looks at Arsa’s shaken face as he speaks, “did you forget to put out the light.” 

Fuck, Alhora thinks and bites her lip, “maybe.” 

“That’s fine I have to go anyway.” He stands quickly and leaves through the back door without a word. 

She sighs and rushes to the door to open it. Out front is a beautifully dressed woman, covered in purple silk and rings adorning her fingers. As soon as the woman unwinds the silk scarf from around her head Alhora recognizes her immediately, the countess, Nadia.

She rushes into the shop as Alhora closes the door behind her. 

Nadia speaks, with a beautiful voice to match her face, “I need your help, it has to be you, my dreams say so.” 

“D-dreams?” Alhora is confused, why would the countess need her help?

“Yes dreams, I need you to read the cards for me.” The countess is firm in her reasoning, “I have heard much about you, of your talent, and so I have a proposition for you.” 

“Proposition? What kind?” Alhora’s interest is piqued. 

Countess Nadia grins softly, “after you read the cards for me.”

“Alright.” 

Heading back into the small room again, Alhora shuffles the cards for a second time and pulls three onto the table. 

She picks the bottom one,

The Magician.

“How fitting.” Nadia is smirking.

Alhora chuckled, “Yes. He says that you have a plan,” 

Nadia raises an eyebrow, leaning forward in rapt attention, “and?”

“He says you should act now, everything is in place. Now is the time.” 

Nadia stands, seemingly satisfied with the answer. She strolls to the front, “come to the palace tomorrow Magician, and I shall tell you of my proposition for you. Your reputation obviously precedes you.” She winks and waits by the door.

Alhora rushes forward and smiles sheepish as Nadia leaves the shop. 

As soon as the countess is gone, she lets out a deep breath and thinks, my reputation? Oh no, could she possibly of thought I was Arsa? Shit.

She suddenly hears a muffled voice from the dark, “strange hours for a shop to keep.” 

She whirls around, immediately bringing her hands up in defense, “who’s there?” 

“Im behind you.” She hears a deep chuckle from behind her, and spins quickly, feeling her long braid whip her shoulders slightly. 

“My sources say this is where the witch presides.” The man is by the door, leaning languidly on the wood. “But you aren’t him, so who are you?” 

Alhora’s heart starts hammering, the mans face is covered by a plague doctors mask, white and ominous. She looks at the door and darts towards it attempting escape, but she’s quickly pulled back against a muscled chest. 

Her arms are restrained behind her and she snorts in protest looking up at his masks deep red eyes, “get your hands off me!” 

“Tell me where the witch is and I’ll let you go.” She hears his voice a little clearer now, it seems vaguely familiar. 

She sneers up at him, “I’ll never tell you.” And throws her head back in a forceful headbutt , it knocks his mask off, and immediately she recognizes him, 

“Ilya?” His face drains of color as he recognizes her as well.

“A-Alhora.” He clears his throat looking slightly shell-shocked, “I didn’t know you knew the witch.” 

“Magician.” She corrects him, slowly becoming more comfortable. “Why are you looking for Arsa?” She asks, confused.

“How do you know him?” Julian is blushing, an unreadable look in his eye, and he seems slightly tense. 

“I’m his apprentice.” She raises an eyebrow as Julian visibly relaxes a bit. 

“Oh, well then,” he smirks, “why don’t you read my fortune?” 

She is surprised for a moment, and then laughs out loud, “you broke into my shop for a reading Ilya?” Shes smiling wide at him and making her way to the back room for a third time that night. 

He blushes and bites his lip slightly at the swaying of her hips as she makes her way to the table, before sitting down in front of her. 

“Why yes, I did.” He crosses his arms and grins as he watches her shuffle the cards methodically with practiced ease, seemingly relaxed around him, he can’t help but think of her note. 

She pulls three cards out of the deck and places them face down, before picking up the top left card,

Death.

It’s silent for a moment. “Death huh,” He sneers at the card, “death turned her gaze on this wretch and turned away!” He looks down at his hands, and Alhora sets the card back down on the table face up. 

Her hand comes to rest on his cheek and softly she turns his head to look up at her. 

“Ilya-“ any other words are cleared from her mind as he leans up to catch her lips in a soft kiss. It soon becomes heated and she moves to sit in his lap on the other side of the table. 

He starts kissing his way down her throat and allows his hands to roam over her thighs, teasing her. She bites back a soft moan and grinds down on his growing hardness. He groans softly and pulls her hips against him with his free hand. 

He pulls off his right glove and in a rush he sticks his hand down her pants to dip his fingers in her already wet center. She bites her lip, “I-Ilya-“ she cuts off to let out a whimper as he sticks a finger deep inside her. She shudders in pleasure at the intrusion, still sore from the other night. 

He sets a steady pace with his fingers as he works her pants off her legs just enough to kneel with his face in front of her. She moans softly at the feeling of his breath ghosting over her wet center and cuts off into a yelp as he dives in with his tongue.

She feels him growl at the taste of her and he brings his still-gloved left hand up to her stomach to hold her down as he eats her out at a vigorous pace. Soon her legs are shaking with her orgasm and she bites down hard on her lip to keep from screaming. 

She’s panting by the time he comes back up and she watches hip lick his shiny lips clean. 

“Mmm, you taste delicious my dear.” He purrs and smirks at her red face. She sits up abruptly and pushes him back down into a sitting position. He looks surprised and watched her pull her pants back up.

“My turn.” She turns at him and stands on shaky legs only to fall back to her knees between his thighs. He blushes deeply and feels himself get slightly hard at the thought of her sucking him off again. 

She deftly unties his pants and placed a kiss on his knee as she takes his cock out to stroke it, making it hard. She smirks up at him as he bites his lip, enjoying seeing her on her knees for him. 

Alhora is stroking him enough to make him go crazy, “please- continue.” He pants out, as she does another agonizingly slow stroke. She quirks an eyebrow at his begging but immediately accepts his request. 

As soon as her mouth is around him he moans shakily, she slowly starts to take very inch down her throat, and he throbs at the thought of cumming in her mouth.  
She’s working him with hands and lips, speeding up her pace every now and then, and soon he’s reaching his peak. He feels it throb out of him and she accepts every drop he gives her.

He opens his eye slightly to see her swallow all his seed and tuck him back into his pants lovingly. 

She licks her lips just as he did and teasingly says, “you taste delicious my dear.” 

They both laugh and relax slightly, her head rests on his knee and she starts to doze off.

He smiles, “come on, lovely.” He gently takes her into his arm and starts walking up the stairs, “er, which one is yours.” He looks at the two doors upstairs. 

She chuckles tiredly and speaks in a sleepy voice. “Left.” 

He walks through the door and sets her into the soft bed. Tucking her in, and finding her already asleep, her places one last kiss to her cheek and slips into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alhora woke up to the dawn sunlight piercing through her window and into her eyes, she groaned. 

Yawing she sleepily unbraided hair and thought back to all the events of last night. Arsa, the countess, Julian. She blushed deeply while thinking of Julian, remembering the salty bitter taste of him on her tongue. 

She shook herself and stood up, stretching her arms and brushing the knots out of her hair and braiding it again before heading downstairs and putting Arsa’s cards into her bag. 

Outside she locked the door, and thought for a moment before setting a protective spell over the front of it.

In the alley next to the shop a dark presence caused her to shiver, somebody was standing there, waiting.

She gulped, ‘please gods, don’t kill me now’ and stepped forward into the persons huge shadow. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she heard a deep rumbling voice from her right side. 

She stiffened immediately, and turned to look at her captor. A tall brooding man, covered in a large black cloak, she could hear the slight rattling of chains. 

“C-can I help you?” Her feeble question was slightly cut off by his grumbling voice,

“He’s coming back, you aren’t safe. Don’t take his deal, or you’ll be trapped like the rest of us.” 

She felt confused as he suddenly let her go and left with only the sound of chains scraping on the floor, “what.” She whispered as she watched his lumbering form shuffle away from her and down the alley. ‘What the hell was that?’ She asked herself, before shaking her head and waking down the path and too the city market. 

The market was a very lively place, full of people up early to sell and trade their goods. It was already late dawn, the market was filled with people bustling around all the little wooden stalls, selling foods, spices and exotic silks and fabrics.

Alhora ventured through the crowd, before smelling the sweet scent of the bakery. She waved to the baker who smiled back. 

Alhora was halfway through the market when she heard a sudden ravens cry, it was harsh and shrill. She looked at the bird perched above her head, on one of the many ropes holding the lanterns up. 

The raven cried again and she looked in the direction of its incessant screeching.   
In the crowd she saw Julian, his read hair easy to notice. He was wearing his normal clothes, minus the coat. ‘And his mask’ she snorted to herself. 

The raven cried again and Julian looked up, noticing her suddenly, his face broke out into a blush and his visible eye widened a bit. She smiled softly and waved to him before turning to head on her way. 

 

Julian’s heart raced as she turned to leave. He wanted to follow after her, but the sawing of her hips as she walked away kept him in a trance, and kept his feet locked in place. 

He was only broken out of the trance by a vendor calling to him, “you there! Redhead, would you like to buy some tea?” He shook his head and turned to speak to the vendor.

 

Alhora was deep in thought, ‘I wonder what The countess could possibly want with me.’ She didn’t notice the person in front of her until they had run into each other, as soon as they collided a basket of red fruits, pomegranates, fell to the ground. Alhora immediately apologized, 

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” She bent and began helping to pick the fruits from off the ground. As soon as every fruit was gathered the person spoke, “oh it’s alright I wasn’t really paying attention anyway.” The voice was bright and cheery, but still sheepish. It was a girl, with blue eyes, freckles, and very familiar red hair. 

She smiled widely and held out her hand, “My names Portia, thanks for helping me.” Portia handed her one pomegranate and waved as she walked away. 

Alhora waved back, and started back on her path to the palace. The walk was long and tiring, by the time she got to the palace gates the sun was getting low in the sky and she was exhausted.

Through the gate she could see the palaces marble spirals and gold accents, along with stained glass windows. 

As soon as Alhora made it to the gate two guards stopped her, “what’s the password?” 

“W-what,” She said, “are we children?” 

The guards looked slightly angered, “in order to get in you have to know it.” 

“I’ve been invited by the countess, I’m Alhora.” She glared at the guards.

“You still have to know the password.” 

‘Ugh’ she thought, ‘how annoying.’

She suddenly heard a cheery voice, “oh it’s you again!” It’s Portia, on the other side of the gate, “oh thank the gods,” Alhora said, “Portia, the countess has asked me to come to the palace but these guards won’t let me in.” 

“Oh!” Portia looked surprised, “are you Alhora? I was told you’d be coming.”   
She turned to the guards, “don’t be fools, open the gates, she’s a guest.” 

The guards grumbled, and reluctantly opened the gate for her. 

She strolled inside to Portia’s side, “oh thank you Portia, you’re a godsend.” 

“Oh it’s no trouble,” she took alhora’s arm in hand, “now come, I’ll show you to the mistress.” 

Soon they were in a large hallway filled with bowing servants, Alhora blushed at the attention and held her head low as they entered into the dining room. 

The table was covered in a pure white table cloth and The countess always seated at the head of the long table. 

“Ah, Alhora, you’re here. Please sit.” Nadia gestured to the neat next to her and Alhora settled in. The seat was plush and soon a bowl of food was placed in front of her.

As she ate Nadia spoke, “tell me Alhora, how do you feel about that painting.” Alhora looked up from her food and at the painting on the wall, it well painted, but all the people at the table in the painting had an animals head. 

“I like it.” Her voice slips out before she can truly think about her answer. 

Nadia looks slightly surprised, “usually people find it slightly off-putting, and to tell the truth, so do I.” 

Alhora looked at her, confused, “why do you keep it there then?” 

Nadia chuckles and takes a sip of her wine, “because, my husband loved that painting, he thought of himself as the goat in the middle.” Alhora studied the painting again, a goat in the center and numerous animals surrounding the table, the table is covered in food. 

The goats deep red eyes caused unpleasant shivers to go down Alhora’s spine, and she turned her head away. 

Nadia cleared her throat, “he always did love ‘providing’ to the people, through elaborate parties of course.” She seemed lost in thought, “did you ever join in any of the parties? The masquerade perhaps?”

Alhora thought for a moment, the masquerade, a huge party previously thrown by the count every year to celebrate his birthday. She speaks before Alhora can answer, 

“I know it’s probably hard to speak about,” she stirs her soup, “with the fact that he was murdered, of course.” She sneered down at her plate. 

Alhora sits back, slightly surprised, ‘murdered’. She had heard of it being a murder through the whispers in the Rowdy Raven late at night, but she figured it was all fabricated by the frequent customers for a bit of entertainment. 

The countess continued speaking, “to think somebody would murder him, on his own birthday, in such a brutal way.” 

Alhora had heard that the count had been burned alive, and that the murderer had been caught, but before they could be hanged they escaped. 

“You must be wondering why I’m telling you this.” Nadia was calm, “I have been planning this encounter for a while,” 

Alhora looks up at her face fully, with rapt attention at her words.

“I wish to hold the masquerade once more this year,” Alhora is shocked by the countesses words, only Portia, who stands in the corner of the room near Nadia, seems unfazed. 

Nadia clears her throat and takes a sip of her wine, “everything has been prepared,   
But there is one last thing that needs to be done.” Nadia means forward just as Alhora takes a bite of some new food, “the murder they have been free for far too long without punishment, I need you to find them for me.” 

Alhora sits up and takes a sip of her wine as well as Nadia speaks, “I’m sure you’ve heard of our murder, Doctor Julian Devorak.” 

Alhora chokes on her drink, and in the corner portia drops a plate of deserts.

The countess looks concerned, “Portia, are you alright dear?” 

Portia stutters and blushes deeply, “just slippery fingers mistress, I’m sorry for the disturbance.” Alhora can tell it’s a lie.

The countess smiles forgivingly and turns back to Alhora, who has already cleared her throat of the wine she choked on. 

“Anyway, that’s where you come in Alhora, “ the countess takes her hands in hers, “the doctor is very elusive, I need you, and your esteemed magic, to find him for me.” 

She sits back again, “I can see the future in my dreams, and I know you shall be the one to find the truth.” 

She brings her glass to her lips again, and Alhora swallows thickly, ‘I slept with a potential murder’.

“I want to punish him, on the day of the masquerade for all the people to see.” Alhora swallows thickly, feeling vaguely sick, at the thought of all those people watching Ilya die. 

Nadia stands and beckons Alhora to stand with her, “Portia, please show Alhora to her room.” When Portia doesn’t come Nadia calls for her again, “portia?” 

Portia suddenly speeds over, “yes, milady!” She seems to be lost in deep thought. 

Portia leads Alhora out of the dining room and into the hallway. 

 

Portia is suddenly very quiet and solemn, she doesn’t mind much since the countesses words weigh heavily on her mind, ‘Ilya, a murderer, imagine that.’ 

After a bit of walking we encounter a very dark staircase, with two white dogs curled up at the foot of the stairs. They come up to her and start sniffing enthusiastically.

Portia gasps, “oh my, they got up just to see you.” She watches for a moment, “they never did like strangers, it was how they were trained of course, how bizarre.” She mumbles the last part. 

The dogs and Alhora stare at each other for a while before the dogs sat back down on the stairwell. 

“How strange, they sure are acting weird tonight.” Portia speaks again suddenly seeming a bit more cheerful, “ah! I should feed them their chamomile cakes.” 

“I’ll be back,” she says and turns down the hallway and bustles away.

Alhora is left alone with the dogs for a bit. They both start sniffing her again, suddenly she hears a voice, “oooh whats this? A new guest??” Her eyes dart around the hall looking for the source.

She looks up the eerie stairwell and suddenly feels the dogs wet snouts press against her, “ugh!” She exclaims, ‘what the hell.’ They soon dig their teeth into her clothes and try to drag her up the staircase. 

Alhora stumbles, and hears the voice again, “ooh yes bring her up here.” 

She shivers, and forcefully pulls herself away from the dogs, they growl at her.  
She hears an eerie chuckle up the stairs, “oh come on, just a bit higher.”

She takes a look at the bottom of the stairs and bites her lip, before deciding to follow the voice upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The voice lets off another slightly hysterical chuckle, “finally another guest. Good dogs~.” 

The pair of dogs slink away, and she’s left alone upstairs in the ashy darkness. She steps forward into a dark miasma that makes her skin prickle. 

“Now lets get a good look at you.” The voice seems closer now, and she can practically feel it’s hot breath on her neck, it makes her shiver uncomfortably. 

“Ugh, cheap clothing, these shoes are awful,” the voice studies her, ‘are they sincerely judging my clothes right now?’ She scowls and searches the room for the source. 

“You’re just another peasant.” The voice is dismissive, “and yet, the dogs say you’re quite delicious.” 

She raises an eyebrow, ‘delicious?’

“Oh what’s this?” She feels a presence pulling her aura up, and she hears a deep groan, “aha there it is, it’s him. Asra. I sense his magic.” A blast of warm air brushes over her face, “ooh you must be the one who broke him, I desperately want to get to know you.” 

Alhora suddenly feels an oppressive feel all around her, it causes heat to fill her body and it burns her flesh in an awful way. 

Suddenly Portia’s sing song voice cuts through the haze, “Alhora~?” 

The haze lifts slightly and Alhora is filled with disgust as she feels fingers trail up her throat and tip up her chin, “that must be you my dear,” the voice speaks again. She sees it suddenly, a goat, towering high, with red eyes, black horns, and a missing arm. 

She stumbles down the stairs again, in a daze. “There you are!” Portia’s voice clears her head. “Where are the dogs? Upstairs?” 

Alhora nods and feels a slow headache starting. Portia notices and gently takes her arm in hers, “lets get you to bed.” 

They stroll down the hall and soon make it to a large door. Portia pushes the door open and reveals a large room with a plush bed covered in purple silk, plenty of room and two glass doors that lead to a balcony. 

“Here’s your room for now,” Portia smiles. “You can put your things wherever. I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast.” 

“Thank you portia,” she says sleepily, but before she can leave, “wait portia, in the dining room... are you alright?” Portia blushes, “yes Alhora you needn’t worry, it was just slippery hands.” 

Alhora nods, accepting the answer, “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Alhora.” Portia closes the door quietly. 

As soon as the door is shut, she strips and collapses into bed, the soft covers envelope her and.....

‘I can’t sleep’ she opens her eyes wide, ‘ugh’ 

She suddenly senses magic from down the hall and decides to follow it. Getting dressed again, she slips quietly into the hallway. 

She follows the trail, and soon she reaches the dark stairs again. The dogs are back in their place, their eyes suddenly open wide and they stare at her. 

They start to sniff her bag curiously, annoyed, she turns to leave, but the dogs follow after her. She starts running down the hall and hears their claws scraping against the marble floors behind her.

Eventually she turns left and reaches a veranda overlooking the garden. In the very center of the lush garden there’s a maze, and she can see the middle.

She steps down the stairs and makes her way across the dew covered grass and to the front of the maze. The hedges are large up close.

She clears her mind and finds her way through the maze and to the center. 

At the center of the maze is a large fountain, the sound of running water reaches her ears. 

She sees Faust hanging from the tree next to the fountain. “Faust!” She smiles and lets the snake climb on her shoulders. Alhora sits in the fountains edge, and wonders, ‘if Faust is here does that mean?’ Faust suddenly slithers to the waters edge, Alhora looks where the snake is peering into the clear water, soon a vision begins to form before her eyes.

her reflection is replaced on the waters edge with an image of Arsa, his face is wet. Alhora is surprised and lets her mouth hang open slightly. “Alhora?” He looks just as surprised as she is, “can you hear?” 

“Yes.”

“Amazing.” He laughs, “hello Faust,” he waves to the snake, who seems to look satisfied, “I left her with you, for safety.” He explains.

Alhora lets her hands stroke along Faust’s scales, “I’m glad she’s here with me.” 

“Where are you?” She asks, observing the strange scenery and the large beast laying next to him. He blushes and avoids the question, “are you at the palace? I recognize that tree.” 

She nods, slightly annoyed at him changing the subject, “yes, the countess came to me asking for my help and she’s told me she wants to throw the masquerade again, but not before finding il- I mean, doctor devorak and punishing him for his crimes.”

“Wow,” he Ignores her slip-up, “I can’t believe the day I leave all the action happens.” He laughs, “I’m glad Faust is with you as well.” 

The beast next to him suddenly groans, and Arsa speaks again, “well it’s time for us to go. Goodbye Alhora.” He smiles guilty and she says goodbye back to him before his brushes his hands on the water and the spell is broken.

As she goes back to her room Faust follows, and she feels eyes on her back, lost of them. She suddenly hears voices, “the snake has gotten bigger.”

She shakes her head, ‘I need to sleep.’ 

Alhora soon makes it back upstairs and into bed, she collapses into the soft covers and immediately passes out. 

 

In the morning Alhora is woken by Portia. 

“The sunrise is quite lovely today!” She says as she opens the curtains wide.   
“I hope the dogs didn’t wake you, they were up causing a mess outside all night.” 

She chuckles and misses the look of slight guilt that passes over Alhora’s face. 

She smiles again, “breakfast will be served soon, I’ll let you get ready.” 

She turns towards the door and suddenly stops, “Oh! By the way, the mistress wishes for you to bring your cards with you to breakfast.” 

Alhora sits up. 

“Oh and! These are for you.” Portia hands over a long tunic and pair of pants, made of a fine fabric, that’s soft to the touch and slightly sheer.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she looks sheepish, “but I’m required to make sure you wear that.” 

“Oh.” Alhora says blinking and looking down at her old clothes, ‘I suppose the higher up people wouldn’t think these look good huh.’ 

“I’ll leave you be.” Portia steps out.

Alhora sighs and strips before putting on the new clothes, they fit her perfectly and the fabric moves like water with every movement. 

She looks for Faust, but can’t find her anywhere. ‘I wonder where she went off too.’ She thought while packing the cards into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

As she steps out the door Portia’s eyes light up, “ooh how pretty! The countess sure has taste!” Alhora blushes deeply at her praise. She feels as though she’s wearing absolutely nothing. 

They head down the hall and to the dining room. In the dining room the countess is already seated, and servants are bustling about and placing plates of food at the seats.

The countess has changed from her usual dress into a new green and white one. “Good morning Alhora.” She seems to have a headache, “my sleep was awful, I had very vivid dreams, more like nightmares really.” Alhora sits back into her seat from last night.

In front of her is a bowl of oatmeal and some fruits. Portia gives the countess a cup of coffee. 

She suddenly looks up at Alhora, “ah, you’re wearing the outfit I sent for you, good.” She smiles, “I hope you like it.”

“Yes it’s very nice, thank you countess.” Alhora blushes,

“Please call me Nadia.” The countess smiles again and drinks her coffee.

“Now, Alhora,” Alhora looks up from her food, “you have your cards with you correct?” 

She pulls out her deck and sets it on the table. At the sight of the deck Nadia claps her hands, “perfect!” Nadia leans in close, “we have thirteen days until the counts birthday to find that Doctor. I don’t want to rush you of course, but everything is already being prepared.” 

Alhora nods, ‘thirteen days’ She gulps, ‘thirteen days to find Ilya.’ She feels guilty when thinking about how he will be hanged, it makes her sick to her stomach to think she might me murdering him. She sees his sweet sleeping face in her minds eye. 

“I shall reward you kindly for your success.” Nadia smiles, “we will make a perfect team, me, you, your cards.” She looks down at the purple and gold backed cards. 

She looks out the window at the sunny and clear sky, and when she looks back her face is clear and happy, “Alhora please, read the cards for me again, I have a good feeling this morning.” 

She complies and starts shuffling the deck, clearing her head she picks the top left card,

The Emperor.

“What does he say to me?” Nadia puts her hand under her chin, Alhora listens to the Emperors smooth voice, “he says, you’ve proven everything, your intelligence, your ability to rule. Your lessers don’t hesitate to bow to you. When you finish your work the city will sing their praises.” 

Portia sighs from the corner of the room in awe, and Nadia’s eyes glisten with satisfaction but she seems unimpressed, she picks up the card in her hands and examines it. 

“That’s very good of him to say.” She stands very suddenly, and Portia rushes over. “Alhora would you like to join me on a walk?”

Alhora is surprised but stands and nods. The fabric of her clothing flutters around her.

“I have something interesting to show you.” Nadia turns and starts to walk away, and Alhora takes the cards and places them back in her bag.

Portia follows close behind. The countess walks swiftly down the hall and Alhora jogs slightly to keep up. ‘Damn you short legs!’ She thinks to herself. 

Suddenly they’re at a large panel in the wall, it has an intricately carved tree with gem stones embedded throughout it, they sparkle in the lanterns light. 

Portia comes up slowly and seems nervous, “Portia please unlock the door.”   
The countess beckons her closer. 

Portia gulps and gets near the door, she pulls out a large keychain filled with varying shapes and sizes of keys, she starts pushing different keys into hidden keyholes in the panel.

Soon the panel is groaning and the roots at the bottom portion pull back and up before the panel swings open gently. 

The opened panel reveals a large room filled with rows upon rows of books, a large stained glass window and a few chairs scattered around the room.

“Do you like reading Alhora?” The countess asks from her position near the door. 

Alhora nods enthusiastically, “yes, I love it.”

Nadia looks slightly surprised, “I thought you might,” she walks towards a corner of the room, in between two shelves is a small nook. 

In the nook there is a desk covered with various books and papers covered in an almost illegible scrawl. 

“If you should ever like to come here again, all you need do is ask portia and she will unlock it for you.” Nadia smiles softly. “But for now, I need you to look through doctor devoraks things.” She features to the cluttered desk.

‘That’s Ilya’s stuff,’ she looks over at it, the books are stacked nicely and there is a dried up inkwell in the corner. The scattered papers slightly shift with a breeze. 

Nadia claps her hands, “alright then, I shall leave you too it.” She shuffles put into the hall with Portia following close behind. 

Alhora decides to look through the books first. They’re all written in and some of the page corners are creased. 

She moves to the notes next, theyre all unreadable and she chuckles at the hurried way he writes. 

She notices a paper poking out of one of the books stacked on top of the desk, and she pulls it out for inspection. 

The handwriting is impossible to decipher and the only thing she can understand is, ‘dear sister.’ She hums to herself in thought, ‘he has a sister huh.’ She smiles, ‘I wonder what she’s like.’ 

She suddenly hears footsteps and crams the letter into her bag, she turns around to see the person behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual update y’all I’ve been sick the past few days

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please follow and subscribe for updates!


End file.
